my witch is jealous
by asahina05
Summary: c.c. felt something unfamiliar and lelouch did some seduction tricks


My witch is Jealous?

The green-haired witch was walking back and forth inside Lelouch's room. She may be paranoid or something but she can't believe what she have heard from Ogie earlier.

"Kallen was captured and Zero was off to bring her back, from that goddamn japanese traitor Suzaku!", she heard Ogie saying to the other black knights.

She knows that Lelouch rather Zero is all about business. Nothing such emotional things, but then again she may be wrong. Anything can happen between those two. Besides, she all knows that Lelouch and Kallen shared some intimate moments.

"Damn! What's happening to me?" she exclaims while hugging errrrr crushing Cheese-kun. When she realized that, she quickly fixed and put it on the messy bed. Then she harshly laid her delicate body on the bed, causing the stuff toy to fall out of the bed. She took it and hugged it tightly. "This can't be happening. Impossible", the witch whispered and then finally doze-off without realizing.

Tired Lelouch quickly entered in his private suit in the Black knight's headquarters. He was really exhausted. Thanks to Euphemia, he finally brought back Kallen to their HQ. He knew this means trouble, that Euphemia knows he was Zer. But maybe he could trust her…._for a while_, he added silently while removing his mask and cape. He was shocked by what he saw in the bed.

A delicate body, innocently sleeping in his trampled bed. Wearing his white long-sleeved shirt, that barely covers the witch's long legs. Some unbuttoned buttons that shows her cleavage. The green hair of hers was glistening in the sun setting rays.

"she's really beautiful, innocently beautiful", the black knights' leader said to himself while striding quietly to the bed, smiling and smirking.

He carefully planted some wet kisses in the witch's soft cheek and to her neck. He really missed her though it was only hours that he didn't see her. Lelouch was growing fond of her, everything about her. C.C's fetishes for pizzas and her love for the pizza hut mascots, especially Cheese-kun. Her somewhat cold and strong façade.

He couldn't stop kissing her, not realizing she was already awake. Lelouch was shocked and fell down to the floor. The witch slowly got up and eyed the raven-haired prince with sleepy eyes.

"you already here…." She said a matter-of-factly. Suddenly her eyes widened, like realizing something. Then coldly speak again. "I think your operation: Saving Kallen is success.", she said sarcastically and head to the bathroom.

The former prince of Britannia just sighed in confusion and rubbed his hair. _what's wrong with her?_ He thought. He heard the shower was opened. Oh he forgot! He need some hot water bath to ease his pain muscles.

"maybe I should do seduction tricks to prove my theory", he smiled wickedly. Then took off all his clothes and headed to the bathroom. The shower was still open. The prince tested the doorknob, he smiled. It wasn't locked. He went directly to the shower cubicle. He could even see C.C.'s silhouette.

"Can I join you?", he asked her sexily. The startled C.C. was shocked by the sight of naked Zero and then she realized where they are. She attempted to cover her nudity but drop the idea. She should show him that she was not affected by him. She looked directly at him and gave him a bored look.

"nah. It's okay, you can use the shower alone", C.C. said coldly then walk towards the bathroom door but the sexy Lelouch blocked her way. "not so fast, witch" then he walk slowly to C.C. while the hopeless witch stride backwards, then she felt the cold tiles on her back. "dead end" the wicked prince said while putting his arms around C.C. "don't!" she said panicking and then hugging herself. "why you can't get enough? You're finished with Kallen and you have Shirley too! And now me!" the witch shouted angrily. Lelouch was shocked by her reaction. He was resisting to laugh but failed miserably. "hahahahahhaha" he laughed. The witch was pissed and punch him on his chest. She knew it. It was just a trap. He caught her off-guard. She almost told him that she was jealous! Lelouch caught her fists and lean it on the tiled wall.

"it's okay" he said then hugged his witch not minding they were both naked. "maybe they feel something for me, but I don't. I am a man who do wicked things to change the world. I don't need women that barely knows me. I need someone who really knows the true me. The true Lelouch behind the Zero façade. Behind the prince term. He told her smiling. C.C. was overwhelmed by his confession. He maybe not talking about love and such things, but his truthfulness and sincerity was enough for her. "you wicked prince!" she said smirking. "that too really defines me. And you're my wicked witch" he said sexily. Then kissed her under the shower, enjoying every second of it. While running water covers them. _daisuki_


End file.
